Starmora: In Love With The Boy
by GuardianZoe
Summary: Gamora is in love with Missouri boy Peter Quill/Star-Lord and her father doesn't approve. Inspired by Trisha Yearwood's 'She's in Love with the Boy'. Her daddy say's he ain't worth a lick When it comes to brains He got the short end of the stick But Katie's young and man she just don't care She'd follow Tommy anywhere


I've no idea why I wrote this (all in one sitting for some reason, didn't finish till 2am), and it probably isn't very good but I enjoyed writing it at least. I just love the idea of Peter and Gamora as a Southern couple.

I recommend listening to the song as you read or maybe after 'cause it might actually take longer to read than to listen… yeah – might add to the effect?

Gamora's a little more laidback/a little different in this than the norm, I guess 'cause in this she doesn't get taken by Thanos.

**This is the last fic I will be posting on this site, unless I change my mind in the future. I will only be posting on AO3 from now on - all stories, Starmora and Mondler. Thank you for your support on here, and if you want to continue reading my fics then AO3 is where you'll find me (GuardianZoe).**

* * *

Gamora sat on her porch swing, swinging her feet to the rhyme in her head. It was a hot afternoon so she appreciated the light breeze that fluttered across her skin every so often as she waited for him to arrive. It was her and Peter's six-month anniversary and she had wanted to dress in something somewhat flashy but had decided against it. She was too hot for that and figured Peter wouldn't mind if she wore threadbare shorts and an oversized tank top; he wasn't one to fuss over clothing after all and she knew he would appreciate the view, too.

It had taken her a long time to persuade her father to let her leave the house. Her mother had been the one to convince him to let her go so long as Gamora agreed to come home before two in the AM. Gamora hated that her parents wouldn't allow her to do as she pleased what with her no longer being a teenager; there was a significant age gap between herself and Peter but she didn't see why that should matter. It didn't seem to bother her mother, only her father.

She only remained living with her parents because she didn't have the money to leave. She hadn't managed to acquire a job because she had only just returned home the previous year from her time as a soldier guarding another planet, and it was harder to find work than she had thought. Some people where she lived were still unsure of people like her, people from space, so often turned their heads when she asked for work.

Her parents had money but were not the kind to simply give her it, but allowed her to continue living with them. She was their only child, and it seemed neither of them were willing to let her go just yet anyway considering she had been away for over two years fighting in a war. Though, because she was still living under their roof, they believed they had every right to control everything she did.

The smile she had worn since she had come to sit out on the porch fell as she started to think more about the way her parents acted towards Peter. Her mother seemed to like him, but her father made it very clear he didn't feel the same. Whenever Peter was mentioned, he would roll his eyes and grumble about how he was a nuisance; Gamora's mother had jested it was just because Peter had once driven over part of his flowerbed but Gamora knew it stemmed far deeper than that.

Her smile returned when she heard the familiar rattle and horn; it was Peter pulling up in his beat-up red Chevy truck. Mud from a puddle splattered onto the footpath as its wheels spun, only slowing enough for her to hop into the passenger side. Peter greeted her with a bright smile and kissed her. Neither spoke, falling into a comfortable silence, as he drove away. Gamora peered over her shoulder at her father, who stood by a window with his arms folded and his head shaking in disapproval.

"You okay?" Peter's voice broke through the quiet air and Gamora turned to look at him.

"Fine. You?"

He reached across, his hand resting on the back of her head to play with her hair as his other hand steered the car. "I'm amazing," he smiled, his eyes staying on the road but his attention somehow focused all on her. "What time do I have to get you back for?"

"Two."

"Not bad."

"I am a grown woman. I do not understand why they feel they need to tell me what to do," she said, huffing and leaning into the touch of his hand.

"It's just 'cause they care. They just wanna make sure you ain't getting involved with the wrong kind."

"They should know by now that you are not a bad person. You were the first and only person in our town to actually speak to me the first week I arrived home."

"Saw a sexy girl, took my chance," he teased with a shrug and Gamora swatted his hand away from her hair. "Kidding," he said, taking her hand in his, squeezing it. "Though, you are hot."

"How could I not be, it is, like, a hundred degrees."

"Gotta stop taking things literally, babe."

He kissed her hand as they pulled up to their destination, hopping out of his side before running to her door and opening it. He bowed dramatically, holding out his hand for her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, fondly, taking his hand so he could lead her up to the building. She looked around, puzzled by why they were at his home, but let him move her.

"So, I was gonna take you out to this real fancy place where you have dinner, and drink champagne, and dance, then I remembered I ain't got no money for that," he explained, walking backwards so he could look at her as he spoke. "I got the next best thing I could, though."

The door opened with a push of his back and Gamora looked around. They stood in a relatively empty barn house, the only things being fairy lights, candles, and a blanket strewn out on the floor alongside a basket.

"I know sitting in Yondu's old barn ain't exactly glamorous but… it was all I could really do. Money's a bit tight at the moment-"

"I love it, Peter," she cut him off, and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah?"

She nodded, moving past him to sit on the blanket and breathed out a long, content sigh.

Once they'd finished their sandwiches, Peter reached into the basket and pulled out a small tub. Gamora gave him a questioning look but he simply smiled.

"You're gonna love this," he said, popping off the lid.

"Strawberries?"

"Nuh-uh, not just strawberries," he placed the tub between them and pulled out a flask. "Strawberries and chocolate," he said, pouring the contents of the it onto the strawberries.

"Do they… go together?" she wrinkled her nose as she spoke.

"Like I said, you're gonna love this."

Peter eyed her; she lay with her feet on his lap and herself propped up on her elbows, and he couldn't resist it. He pulled her closer, her legs slipping easily over his lap. He picked up a chocolate-covered strawberry and raised it to her lips.

"You are feeding me it?"

"Just go with it," he rolled his eyes, playfully.

She took a bite of the fruit, licking her lips after and causing Peter's stomach to flutter.

"Like it?" he asked, eating what was left of the strawberry then running his hand up and down her legs.

She hummed and nodded, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. He watched her swallow and felt his breath hitch. He cleared his throat when she lifted her head to look at him.

"What?" he asked, feeling his face redden.

"Nothing," she smiled, then offered him a strawberry. He ate it, keeping his eyes fixed on her as he did and watching as her smile widened while she watched his lips.

"By-the-way, I never said how good you look," he grinned, once he'd finished eating and pulled her just a little closer. "I love your hair, real wavy, and pretty," his fingers ran through it as he spoke.

"And you are getting chocolate in it," she teased, taking his hand and kissing his fingertips.

"You're gorgeous," he said, dreamily, feeling intoxicated.

She kissed his palm, then his wrist and smiled. Instead of returning his compliment, she stood up and held out her hand. She pulled him up when he took it and reached for the Walkman clipped to his belt. Pressing play once they'd popped an earphone in each, she put it back on his belt and clasped her hands together behind his neck. His hands splayed over her back and he pulled her closer as they moved to the song.

"I love it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Accept that you are a dancer."

Gamora shook her head. "If you tell anyone, I will deny it."

"Do you think my father will warm up to you one day?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Do we really need his approval?"

"No… though, it would be nice if I could talk about you to my mother and not have my father grumbling to himself and making snide remarks."

She closed her eyes briefly when Peter placed a kiss to her forehead and rubbed his thumbs over her back.

"I'm sure he'll get used to me," said Peter with a shrug, not looking completely certain. "He's just concerned 'cause you're still young, got a lot ahead of you and that."

"We are both young. We have hardly started our lives, yet."

They continued to sway to the music even though the song had changed, and Peter moved his hand to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You think we'll stay together? Have a house one day, get married, kids, maybe travel a bit first if we ever get the money," said Peter.

"I hope so," she smiled, tightening her grip on him. "You know I would follow you anywhere. I love you."

"I love you, too. Happy anniversary."

/

"I have to go," she mumbled against his lips, trying to pull away but he continued to lean closer.

"Five more minutes," he requested, continuing his kisses.

"I can't," she held him back with a hand to his chest. "My father will kill me if I am back even a second later than two."

Peter nodded in understanding, relaxing back into his side of the truck, but Gamora didn't miss the way his expression dropped. She sighed, grabbing his shirt and crashing her lips back into his. She tangled her hand in his hair as she kissed him one last time then hopped out of his truck.

"I'll come pick you up, tomorrow," he called out of the window, watching her run up her pathway. "Tell your dad I'll be here at six!"

She waved him goodbye, closing her front door behind her. She jumped at the sound of a booming voice in the dark room, only to then meet her father's annoyed eyes.

"Two minutes past two," he commented.

"Really, father," she said exasperated, though refraining from rolling her eyes. "You genuinely stayed up to check?"

"Of course, I did."

"Father, I am not a child. You did not have to wait up."

"I had to make sure you arrived home safe."

"I was fighting in a war not long ago, I think I can look after myself," she snapped. "Besides, I am always safe with Peter."

She moved past her father, only making it up a few steps before he mumbled, "Doubtful."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said and turned; her eyes narrowed.

"Meaning he is from a family of criminals; criminals are not safe, and that boy's not worth a lick."

Gamora held back from saying anything further, in case she said something she would regret, and marched up to her room.

/

Months passed and Gamora's father continued with his antics; glaring at Peter whenever he dropped Gamora off at home, ignoring him if he attempted to wave at him, talking over Gamora if she mentioned him, and every other harsh trick that he had up his sleeve.

Gamora was incredibly unsettled by this. She loved her father dearly but couldn't stand to be in the same room as him when he was being so difficult; the proof of this was on a Saturday evening when they were all having dinner.

"When it comes to brains, he's got the short end of the stick."

"Why insult his intelligence?" snapped Gamora at her father. "You have not spoken to him long enough to have any grasp of that. In fact, you have not spoken to him at all."

"He's from that family, have you ever spoken to his father – there's not a brain cell in there."

Gamora's mother warned him to ease off with one quick snap of his name but he carried on.

"You could do a lot better, is all I'm saying."

"Is that so?" said Gamora, quirking an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"The boy can't tend to you, provide you with the stability you need. You need to marry a man with the finances to –"

"I do not need a man to take care of me, and if you think I am going to marry purely for financial stability then you are wrong, father," she said, trying her hardest not to sound too bitter, he was still her father after all. "Peter works two jobs; he tries his hardest to take care of his family – he gives them everything he has. You have not given him a chance – you do not know him."

With that, Gamora excused herself after thanking her mother for the meal that she had hardly touched. She looked out the window when she heard that all too familiar horn, and threw on her jacket.

"You can't be serious," said her father.

Gamora ignored him, waving her mother goodbye.

"Have fun!" her mother called after her.

Gamora slammed the door of his truck and ran her hand through her hair.

"Hey – hey, what's wrong?" asked Peter, concerned when he saw the frustration on her face.

"My father. I do not understand why he won't just –" she cut herself off, closing her eyes and trying to relax into the seat.

"Hey, it's alright, come here," he comforted, but moved to her instead of her having to, and wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. "We don't gotta worry about him," he kissed her head, patting her hair.

"I am sorry, he just… angers me."

"No, I get it, totally. Yondu drives me crazy, too, though mainly just 'cause he keeps throwing his underpants in my face to wake me up every morning."

Gamora chuckled and pulled back so she could look at him.

"They ain't the clean kind either," he said, smiling when Gamora wrinkled her nose. He kissed the tip of it then her cheek.

She moved some of his hair from his forehead, then let her fingers trail down the side of his face. She felt in awe at the way he reacted to her, his grip tightening on her and his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped.

"Let's forget about our fathers' for tonight. Where are we going?" she asked after kissing him quickly and letting him move back to the steering wheel.

"Got the perfect place."

They drove for a long while and it had gotten dark; the darkness and the rocking of the truck had started to make Gamora feel sleepy.

"We're here," chimed Peter, nudging her shoulder gently to make sure she was awake.

They got out of the truck and Peter took Gamora's hand, standing her by its rear. He threw a blanket over down into the cargo bed and patted it for her to sit down. She climbed onto it and lay back, Peter not far behind.

He held her to him, her head on his shoulder, arm over his waist and leg slipped between his.

"Thought, y'know, nothing can go wrong with a little stargazing," he mumbled into her hair, pressing kisses to her head.

"Was this your initial plan?"

"Nope. Thought of it after I saw how, well, y'know, how upset you were tonight. Figured it might cheer you up."

Gamora thanked him by holding him tighten, then said, "I wish my father could see this side of you."

"Don't really wanna get this up close and personal with your dad," he chuckled and Gamora rolled her eyes.

"I just mean… he has not given you a chance to show him who you really are. He sees you as a lowlife, instead of the considerate, harmless person you really are."

"Guess he's just gonna have to get used to me, 'cause I ain't going nowhere."

After a long while of staring at the stars, Gamora propped herself up on an elbow, holding his chin between her fingers and pressing her lips to his. She moved on top of him, a hand on his chest with the other in his hair as she deepened their kiss.

"Never done it in the truck before," he smirked, as she moved her lips to his neck.

"You always say there is a first time for everything."

/

Another few months dragged by and Gamora had slowly managed to tune out her father. She was also successful in getting a job at the local pub, some customers were rude to her but she was able to not lose her temper; she didn't want to risk losing the work. She'd grown closer to her mother, Peter and his adoptive father Yondu. Yondu was from another planet, like her, and she had found it easy to confide in him whenever she was feeling uncomfortable being on Terra.

Her, Peter and Yondu would spend time on Yondu's farm, Peter showing her how to care for the different animals, and she had thoroughly enjoyed herself. She and Peter had had a conversation about how much she adored animals and was curious to learn more about the ones on Terra. Her mother and father had never allowed her to have a pet when she was younger, and because she still lived with them, she couldn't get one. She'd told Peter of how she wanted a husky because they sounded strong and beautiful.

Now, she and Peter sat in the cargo bed of his truck, cuddled together under a blanket as the movie at the drive-in played in front of them. Peter had been fidgeting all evening, and Gamora was slowly becoming annoyed with it.

"What is wrong?" she asked, lifting her head from his twitching shoulder.

"Nothing," he replied, clearly too quickly for her to believe him because she narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "Nothing, I'm just… cold."

Gamora still didn't believe him, but wrapped her arms around him, nuzzled her head into his neck and flicked her eyes back to the movie.

"Better?" she asked.

"Better."

"I was serious when I told you I would follow you anywhere, Peter."

"Huh?"

She looked from the movie to the bump of his hand under the blanket.

"I will always be by your side, with you through everything stupid and everything brilliant that you do."

"I know," he said and she felt him nod.

"I love you… a future with you would… be ideal."

"With a husky, too, right?"

Gamora smiled, nodding and squeezed him a little tighter.

"We'll, uh, we'll have that someday, y'know. That house, marriage and kids – the whole lot – like I said before, I promise."

After growing bored halfway through the movie, Peter drove them to a milkshake bar and once they were finished, they walked out to his truck.

"Hey, uh, wait – wait there," said Peter, stumbling over his words.

Gamora turned to him, with a questioning look.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong. Everything's really good actually. Y'know, I'm really happy and – and, well, it's 'cause of you, and I wanna, well, I wanna ask you something."

Gamora cocked an eyebrow, watching Peter scratch nervously at his nape before pulling off his ring.

"So, y'know how I said I want… well, to – to marry you one day – hoped we'd marry, and you said that you hoped so, too –"

"Peter, are you…"

Peter gave her a nervous smile. She looked from his face, to the ring he had just placed in her palm, back to his face.

"My ring will have to do… for now… if – if you wanna say yes. I forgot I had to wait for an answer," he chuckled.

Gamora threw her arms around Peter in a hug, knocking him off balance slightly, then pulled back to kiss him.

"I think that was the most awkward proposal there has ever been," she teased.

"Hey! I did good considering how – how nervous I was – am," he kept her close, his hands on her hips. "Is… that a yes?"

She bit her lip, watching the worry in his eyes; she felt awful for making him wait but liked it at the same time.

"Yes," she finally answered, and he moved his hands to her head to press her lips firm to his.

Peter and Gamora spent a long time in the back of his truck once they reached his home, celebrating their engagement, and only driving back to her house when it started to get cold.

Peter even got out of the truck to walk with her to her door, their bodies close together as they move. Their joy soon crumbled though when they met her father's eyes.

"It's three AM," he said, bluntly, standing up from the porch swing as Peter and Gamora moved closer.

"We are grown-ups," said Gamora, sharply. "And no one died."

"Gamora, go inside. I want to talk to the boy."

"No."

"Gamora –"

"'Mora, it's fine," Peter cut off Gamora's father, unintentionally. "Nice to meet you, sir," he smiled, holding out his hand which her father shook. He didn't like the boy but he didn't completely lack manners. "Sorry we're back so late, we got a little caught up –"

"So I see," said her father, eyeing their somewhat untidy appearances and knowing exactly what they had been up to. "What's that?" he asked, gesturing to the ring on Gamora's thumb. "That's new."

"Got a good eye, ain't he," mumbled Peter into Gamora's ear and she elbowed him.

"Why are you all out here?" asked Gamora's mother, stepping from indoors onto the porch. "Come inside," she waved them in.

Her father made to protest but her mother shushed him and let Gamora and Peter walk past her into the house.

Gamora watched as Peter looked around, she knew her home was a lot bigger than his but the way his eyes lit up made something in her want to hug him.

"Nice to meet you," he said, quickly offering his hand to her mother. She smiled up at him, moving his hand, and hugged him. His eyes widened and Gamora couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Seen as we're all up, I could make us tea? Do you like tea, Peter?"

"Uh, yes, ma'am, yes."

"Gamora, come help me make the tea," said her mother, already walking away.

"Mother, I –"

"Come on."

Gamora sighed, giving Peter an apologetic look and following her mother.

"Mother, I do not think we should leave the two of them alone."

"Give them a moment," she said, sitting down on a kitchen chair.

"Are we not making tea?"

Her mother shook her head.

"We are giving them a time."

The two women soon fled back into the living area when they heard a thud. Peter had fallen over his own feet when stepping back from Gamora's father and hit his back against the wall.

"Sorry," he was quick to say when he saw her mother. "Clumsy."

"This boy has asked our daughter to marry him!"

Her mother looked to her father. "That's wonderful. Don't look so angry," she said, then rubbed Gamora's arm, giving her a warm smile of approval.

"It is disrespectful not to speak to her father first."

"Gamora is not your property," her mother said, rolling her eyes. Peter could finally see where she got the habit from. "And don't lose your temper."

Her father folded his arm, heaving a sigh, and glaring at Peter.

"You know, it wasn't long ago when you and I first started courting," said her mother. "You were in the same boat as Peter, not much money etcetera, but we were happy. Let them be happy."

"This boy is the son of a criminal," he hissed.

"Sir, you haven't really given me the opportunity to prove to you that I'm not like my family. Sure, they used to steal and got arrested a few times, but I ain't ever been in trouble with the law."

"I –"

Gamora's mother stopped him from talking once more, "My father said the same as you've said about Peter. Look at how wrong he was, how wrong you are. Gamora looks at Peter the way I still look at you. She's in love with the boy."

Gamora's father looked back and forth between Peter and Gamora.

"What's meant to be will always find a way," added her mother. "She's going to marry this boy someday, whether you like it or not."

/

Epilogue – Two years later

Gamora and her mother sipped happily at their cool drinks. They'd been discussing the farm of which they sat in. Gamora had told her that Yondu had left it to them along with a handful of his savings after he had decided to move town. She and Peter now owned the farm and the house. Peter had a better job, one that paid more than the two he had once been working, and Gamora had managed to bag herself a job helping children at the local school who were victims of bullying, as well as domestic abuse.

"It certainly seems as though you have things sorted," said her mother. "He seems happy," she nodded her head towards Peter.

He stood with Gamora's father, laughing as the older man stayed death-like still as a chicken ate from his hand. Peter waved off the husky that was barking over the white fence, wanting to be a part of the moment.

"Yes, he does," said Gamora, hiding her smile behind her glass.

"Are you happy?"

She turned to her mother, a genuine smile on her face, "Very."

"I'm glad," her mother said, placing her hand over Gamora's. "The wedding was beautiful," she commented, tracing Gamora's wedding bands.

"Thank you, mother. It meant a lot that you and father came. I was worried he would refuse."

"He and Peter are starting to get along. I don't think we need to worry any longer."

They turned their attention back to the two men. Gamora's father had fallen over, spilling chicken feed on himself and Peter was laughing as he tried to shew away the chickens who pecked at the man on the floor.

Everything seemed perfect; Gamora couldn't have been happier.


End file.
